Seeking for Memories
by LightningCard
Summary: Yugi and his grandpa find a boy around the same age as Yugi. He was beaten up, bruised all over his body, not knowing who he is. Yugi and grandpa take him home and called him Yami. One day a man and a woman visited the Mutou family, saying that Yami is their son. But once he was taken to his new 'home' things changed quickly. this is no Yaoi story. Just a normal story. Maybe Rape.


**Heey guys :D Well this is a new story, or atleast the trailer. Don't forget to R&R if you want to know what happens. Let's just get this story on the road shall we?**

* * *

**This summer….**

A young boy walked out of the alley way, completely bruised and broken. His tears silently went down his abused face.

**A young boy, with a mysterious past**

A young boy with the same tri-colored hair stood in front of him. He kneeled down in front, an older man standing concerned behind him.

"Hey what's your name? My name is Yugi.' He said carefully.

"I don't know what my name is."

**Trying to find some answer about his past**

"Grandpa, we can't leave him here. He needs help. Look how thin he is." The elder nodded and took of his jacket. The other boy backed away. The other boy, Yugi, kneeled down before him, looking in his crimson eyes with his own violet ones.

"Hey it's okay we're not going to hurt you." He whispered. He nodded and let Yugi help him up.

**He found a new family, but fate had his own role in the life of this boy**

"Yami wake up! Someone is here to see!" The crimson-eyed boy woke up. He groaned and forced himself on his feet. He quickly put on a shirt before walking downstairs. When he entered his eyebrow rose in confusion.

**A dangerous way, that was the way he was heading**

The woman ran over to him and embraced him tightly. He just stood there, paralyzed. The woman stroked his hair.

"Finally we found you!" She whispered. The man also stood up and walked to the two.

"It's really him. We found him!"

"What in the name of Ra is going on here!"

**He had not known the danger, the danger on his way towards the truth of his past**

"Goodbye Yami. I'm gonna miss you." Yugi said as he hugged him. Tears silently slid down his face.

"It's time to go Yami." His so called 'father' said. Yami sat down in the car and watched as Yugi cried. A lone tear trickled down his cheek.

**But some people cannot be trusted**

He tried to fight against them, but they were way stronger them him. A gag was placed over his mouth. He knew for sure that it was drugged, so he tried his best to hold his breath.

"You can't hold your breath forever kid!" The man said as he punched Yami in his stomach, causing him to breath in the chloroform. He felt suddenly very tired.

**Friendship **

"We have to find him. He's in great danger!" Yugi shouted as all his friends nodded. They took out their street bikes and rode off.

**Trust**

He cried out as he was slapped again with a whip on his chest. He tried to free his hands, only to find out that the bindings that were keeping his hands together only got tighter. He tried to hold back another scream of pain, only to hear his scream echoing in the dark dungeon.

"I thought I could trust you!" The crimson-eyed male shouted. The man only chuckled and slapped him again.

**Betrayal**

"No way!" Joey gasped.

"Bakura?!" Yugi shouted.

**A new friend**

"Why would you want to help us?!" Joey shouted. The blue-eyed man stared at him.

"Because he's my cousin." He said calmly.

**The danger**

"The house's on fire, we have to get out of here!"

"Not until we find Yami!" Yugi shouted as he ran to the other side of the room. He tried to open the door, but it was shut tight.

"Yami! Are you in here?!" He only heard a small whimper.

"Guys help to get this door open. He's behind this door!"

**Gaining memories**

"Mommy? Where are you going?" A young boy asked. A beautiful woman with black hair and soft red eyes turned to her son.

"Mommy is just going to work. You stay here with daddy okay?" The boy nodded. Once the woman left he went to find his father.

"Daddy?" The sound of glass breaking…..

"Daddy?!" A man ran towards the boy.

"Quick son get out of here!" He got a blow on the back of his head.

"Daddy!" The boy was seized from behind, a gag placed over his mouth. The man behind him chuckled. Once the boy fell limply in his arms, he threw him over his shoulder and walked towards his car. He threw the boy in the back of the car and took off quickly.

**And finding his real family**

"Yami, we may have found your real family…" Yugi whispered to him. He looked to his friend who had fallen into a coma.

"And we think we found a cousin of yours. I'll send him in." He stood up and walked towards the door.

**Will he find his real family? Or will he be left without memories?**

* * *

**Well? What do you think? I think it's good. Yeah you can tell that Kaiba is Yami's cousin. Yami's just trying to find things out about his past, and I can't blame him! 'Till next time ;P**


End file.
